The War of Sacrifice
by RAM Film Studios
Summary: Neji was too far away to save Hinata from the wooden spikes, but a certain pink haired medic was. Her sacrifice will change her life permanently. But not in the way that she or anyone else had expected. Time travel Fanfic. Set during Genin Boruto days, but before Naruto: Boruto the Movie. Sakura-centric.
1. The Sacrifice

_She was ready._

This was how she would die. Protecting the one she loved.

At the world's end.

 _If the world were to end tomorrow, who would you like to spend your last day with?_

The girl took a bold step forward, her arms stretched out, making her body act as a human shield. Determination etched on her features as the countless spikes flew at her from behind. She would protect him at the cost of her life.

 ** _Uzumaki Naruto_**

Two people had no intention of letting her.

 _He was too far._

His mind had already calculated the distance. He couldn't make it. Even if he had all his chakra. It just wasn't possible. The spikes were coming at an alarming rate, much faster than he could move. Nevertheless, he sprinted, channeling chakra to his feet, propelling them on despite the fatigue that overtook them. He _had_ to save Hinata. _Byakugan!_ Using his special clan jutsu, he was able to pinpoint the incoming spikes that were going to hit his cousin. _I'm sorry, Tenten. I won't be able to tell you, now._

 _She was closer._

She witnessed Hinata stepping in front of Naruto and Neji-so far away-pushing himself to get to the pair in time. He would not make it. However, she could.

She moved without thinking. Her decision made.

She slid in front of them in a split second, just a few feet away from Hinata's back. Using her chakra enhanced strength, she grabbed the ground beneath her and brought up a huge slab of earth. The spikes penetrated the newly made wall. But her only defense crumbled against the assault. It's strength failed. Her strength failed.

She gasped as the pain ripped through her. Blood pooled around her, smearing the battlefield in crimson.

 _She was falling._

Warm arms wrapped around her before she met the red ground. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Unable to set her down because of the spikes prodding out of her back, he let her head rest on his shoulder instead. "Medical team! Where are you! We have a serious injury here!" Naruto screamed, tears already streaming down his face. This couldn't be happening. Hinata slid down to her knees behind Naruto's back, facing Sakura. Her face stained with tears. Neji had arrived moments later and he gently placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hurry!" Naruto cried, hoping that they would come quick enough to save his teammate. His best friend.

"Naruto," Neji began. He knew the wound was fatal.

"What?" Naruto snapped, catching the meaning of Neji's tone.

"There's no use."

"Don't you dare-" he roared.

"Enough...Naruto." she weakly called out to him. Her voice strained and unnaturally soft. It was too different, too different from her normal loud and confident self.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered quietly, Neji forgotten. "You can heal yourself right?" His hope etched into his words, "Quickly, Sakura-chan, heal yourself! You can do it!"

"Tried…" Naruto's heart sunk. Sakura took in a shaky breath, "Too deep..."

"Don't say that, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice quivered, "You're the strongest bestest medical ninja in the world. I know you can heal yourself!"

"Naruto, I-I don't deserve... a friend like you."

"Sakura-chan?"

"I've always been the selfish, weak one… I had you make.. that stupid promise… I never was a good friend, but," the pink haired medic coughed again,"Hinata, Neji."

They looked up at the sound of their names.

"They were willing to give their lives for you… They're true friends...Don't carry your burdens alone like me... like that time…"

"You are a good friend, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto frantically assured, "You were never selfish! You always kept me in check because you cared! C'mon you've got to live! Who's going to keep me in check?" Naruto pleaded. He shut his eyes, his tears continued flowing regardless. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream.

Sakura let out a soft chuckle which sounded more like a painful grimace. _Naruto, you'll be just fine because..._ She turned her attention to the lavender-haired girl, "Hinata?"

The Hyuga heiress sniffled in response, "S-sakura-san. I-I,"

"I leave it...to you."

No other words were said. Both girls knew what Sakura meant.

"Neji…Tenten-san...tell her ho-"

"I will." Neji interrupted, "No more waiting."

"Good."

She lifted her head upwards. Her emerald orbs gazed at the sky above. This was it wasn't it? The end of the line.

"Tell... everyone that I-" Her voice faded and her once vibrant green eyes dimmed. The blood that oozed out of her mouth slowed. Her rapidly cooling body crumpled to the floor below, giving Naruto the full view of her unseeing and dull eyes.

 _Tell everyone that I love them. Tell them to follow their dreams. Tell them to enjoy life to the fullest. Tell **him** that-_

 **"SAKURA!"**

 _She was gone._

 **0000000000000000**

 **AN: I have always felt that Sakura dying instead of Neji would have had more of an impact on the characters. But that's just me… Thanks for reading and plz review! - (you know you want to) XD**

 **Just for the people wondering, if Tsunade can survive getting cut in half, then Sakura should be able to survive this, right? Well, I feel like it's not very realistic even if you have the Strength of a Hundred seal which Sakura doesn't at this point in time. (And Tsunade healed only with Karin's help, anyways.)**


	2. New Familiar

_She was returned._

She felt a leaf fall on her face. Swatting it off her face, she continued to sleep. Wait! Sleep?! Her eyes shot open in surprise. She scanned her surroundings. Konoha Birch trees. She was close to Konoha. What had happened? Didn't she die? Was the war still going on? Where was everyone else? Was this the afterlife? Was this a Genjutsu?

Her instincts told her that it wasn't one but she wanted to be sure. Forming the dispelling hand sign, she waited for the world to fizzle out.

It didn't.

Well, she could rule out the regular Genjutsu and she hoped that it wasn't the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

She checked herself over for injuries. Her standard issue flask jacket had 2 large holes, but the wooden spikes were gone. It was still stained with her crimson blood, but she felt no wound. She felt normal and refreshed as if the war never happened. Her face contorted with confusion. Taking some gauze out from her medical pouch, she wrapped her abdomen to cover the hole in her clothes.

 _SNAP! "OWWW!"_

Ninja instinct kicked in and she jumped to the nearest tree for cover. Using her Chakra, she heightened her senses. She could sense three foreign chakra signatures, but puzzlingly they felt somewhat familiar. From what she could tell, the three ninja were nothing of a threat, Genin level at the most.

"BAKA! The target's getting away! You couldn't listen to Sensei's instructions could you?"

Yep, definitely Genin. Deciding to get a closer look, she masked her chakra and silently skipped branch from branch, stopping just over the three young ninja. She almost fell off the tree.

"I'm going to catch that stupid cat, dattabasa!" said the Naruto look a like as he rubbed his head.

The girl with the black hair crossed her arms and turned away from her teammate."This is not a competition, Boruto!"

The pale blue boy nodded his head, "Sarada is right."

The boy, Boruto apparently, stuck his tongue out, "Party poopers."

Okay, this had to be a Genjutsu. There was no way that-

The familiar sound of a kunai whisked through the air. Launching herself upward, the kunai missed its target and lodged in the tree she just occupied. Still in the air, she set her own wave of kunai at the direction she sensed her opponent was in. A shadow leaped out of the bushes out of her kunai. Landing behind another tree, the medical ninja listened carefully. The subtle and familiar sound of a whirlwind coming from her left meant only one thing. Rasengan. Great. Why didn't she learn Chidori?

"RASENGAN!"

She jumped again. The tree behind her splintered. Getting a good view of her attacker, he almost looked like Konohamaru, but older. Her opponent spotted her too and judging by how he stopped attacking, he recognized her too.

"S-sakura?"

Still on guard, she narrowed her eyes, "Yes, and who are you?"

Surprise was written all over the older ninja. Her attacker formed the Ram hand sign. "This can't be...KAI!"

They both waited in silence. Waiting for something to happen.

"KONOHAMARU! That was so cool!" yelled the Boruto kid. The three ninjas from before joined up with "Konohamaru".

"Who's this?" The girl asked.

"I don't know yet. How about you guys go and finish the mission."

"It's just finding a stupid cat." the yellow haired kid replied.

"Finish the mission." "Konohamaru" ordered with an authoritative tone that left no room for argument.

"Alright, alright!"

It was just the two of them now.

"Konohamaru" turned his attention back to her, "If you are Sakura Haruno, prove it. Because the Sakura I knew died a long time ago."

Sakura was not going to play this game. This could well be a trap set by some enemy. "No. I don't even know you! You could be working for Madara for all I know!"

"How about this, if we are who was say we are, we would both remember what you last said to me before you were deployed."

She nodded, following his logic. "You wanted to come along with us. You didn't want to stay behind in Konoha. I believe your exact words were,'I'm going to be the greatest war hero and surpass Naruto!"

"But you told me to stay and that protecting the village was very important. That being a hero was fulfilling one's duty. My duty was to stay. You told me that would be great practice for being Hokage, to let others go and fight without you."

That was what she had said. But what did that mean? The shinobi in front of her was the twelve year old ninja that she had left only three months ago? "If you are Konohamaru, why are you so old?"

Konohamaru looked offended as he crossed his arms. "I'm not that old," he muttered, "Look, I'm going to bring you in. If anyone can figure this out it's Naruto."

000000

She had no idea why she agreed to follow Konohamaru into the village. It took only five minutes navigating through the forest before the familiar walls of the village came into sight. (So she was right, she was close to the village.) They passed through one of the side gates that was reserved for only Jonin and ANBU, shooting straight towards the Hokage's mansion. She took in the new surroundings. This village was so familiar, and yet so new. The most noticeable differences were the new train that ran through the village and the most important difference. Two new faces on the mountain overlooking the village. Two familiar ones.

Hatake Kakashi with his mask on and all, looking older but wiser.

Uzumaki Naruto with a determined face, but with a hint of a smile only noticeable to close friends. His dream achieved.

There was only two possible explanations for this difference. One, she had somehow time traveled into the future. Two, she was in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The latter seemed more likely, but nevertheless both were hard to reverse. She didn't even know if they could be reversed.

They had arrived at the Hokage mansion. However, unlike the other million times she had walked through the place, everyone took noticed of her. She felt their eyes on her pink head as she and the older Konohamaru trotted through. She must have looked like a wreck, with all her blood stained clothes. At the back of her mind, she was glad she bandaged herself up, saving herself the embarrassment of walking half naked in one of the most busy shinobi places.

They had arrived at the door of the Hokage office. Without knocking at all, Konohamaru opened the door and the two of them entered.

Two people. So familiar, yet so new, so old. Wide sky blue eyes pierced through her green orbs. The conversation between the two, Hokage and advisor, long forgotten.

" _What the-!"_


	3. Dead or Alive

Shikamaru cursed loudly, taking a step back in shock. Instantly, his face morphed from surprise to analytical, running through every situation that could have resulted this phenomenon.

Sakura on the other hand didn't know what she expected. Sure, she'd seen the Hokage mountain with Naruto's face on it. But seeing him now in the midst of piled up paperwork (that seemed to be there since Tsunade's time), made it more real.

His yellow hair was shorter, more neat. His face more defined and mature than in his teenage years. Bags under his eyes told her that he hadn't gone home to rest in a while. But his eyes. They were the same bright blue. (Not to mention he was still wearing orange.)

"Sakura-chan." It was a whisper and could barely be heard. There was so much hope in her name that it made her hands tingle.

It brought her back. Blood. Too much blood. Tears. Last words. Essentially dying in Naruto's arms.

She clenched her fists before the inevitable shaking occurred.

There was no doubt that she had died. He watched the life fade from her eyes. And yet, here she was. Breathing, alive. Still dressed in the same uniform she had died in. Her chakra. He hadn't sensed it in a long time. It felt chaotic and disturbed as it mimicked her emotions (as it always did). But it was so her. Alive.

The only thing stopping him from throwing her into a huge hug was the look in Shikamaru's eyes. They had been buddies for long enough that they knew what each other meant without words. Clearly, he believed it was some Zetsu clone, here to trick them. Or some other enemy justu.

 **"I don't sense anything off."** came the low rumble voice deep inside him. " **I don't sense any jutsu or chakra being used.**

"I don't either." Naruto confirmed. Sage mode turned on. "It's really her."

" **Hmph,"** the voice pouted with contempt, " **don't get your hopes up too much, kid. It's unlikely it's truly her. Keep your guard up."**

"But her body was never found," Naruto countered, "We'd just assumed it had been decimated with all the tailed beast bombs that had occurred afterward."

" **Time travel, really? Out of all the stupid ideas, this one's-"**

"The worst." Naruto finished for him, "It's possible though."

" **Fine, ask your questions. If she attacks, then don't say I didn't warn you."**

The Seventh looked both at Shikamaru and Konohamaru and reclined back in his chair. Silently telling them that he didn't sense anything off.

The Hokage turned his attention back to the pink-haired ninja, releasing sage mode in the process. "Sakura-chan," he began slowly, " I want to ask you some personal questions to make sure you're really you."

Another test? Well, she'd come this far. Must as well humor this fake Naruto (at least she hoped it was a Genjutsu Naruto because the other option she couldn't cope with). None of them seemed hostile or ready to attack her and she had already ruled out enemies disguised as friends. A whole Konoha was not something so easily copied. "Fine."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru. If anyone was good at these kinds of tests, it was him.

The Nara nodded back and with steely determination (contrary to the lazy attitude she knew him as) he proceeded the informal questioning.

"What is your name?"

And it was going to be long one.

(By this time Konohamaru excused himself out.)

* * *

 _The floor board creaked under her weight. She internally cringed. Even as a Genin level ninja, she knew she would have been alerted to the sound. Her daughter was no exception, even if she was a deep sleeper. She missed those days she could sneak up on her girl and spook her up._

 _Now it seemed like she barely saw her. Especially now with the Fourth Great Ninja War beginning. Her daughter had grown into a flourishing young lady in a blink of an eye._

 _She was forever thankful to Tsunade who had helped her daughter grow in ways the she, a chunin reject, could have never provided. But while she was proud of her daughter, she couldn't help but worry about the dangers she would face on the battlefield. And that was why she was sneaking up stairs to her daughter's bedroom in the middle of the night just 2 hours before her pink-haired girl would be deployed._

 _She knew her daughter would be wide awake by now. So forgetting all stealth. She finished walking up the stairs and knocked on Sakura's closed door._

 _It opened almost immediately to a confused, tired but alert teenager._

 _"Mom? What's wrong?"_

 _Everything she had planned to say went out the window. Mebuki suddenly felt stupid. "I...I...uhhhhhh...sorry, did I wake you? I think a knocked on the wrong door."_

 _Her daughter's eyes narrowed, "You knocked on the wrong door?" she stressed, "Okay, Mom. You're acting weird."_

 _Without replying, she just tackled her daughter into a hug._

 _"Whoa! Mom-"_

 _"Be safe okay? Promise you'll come back!" Tears started flowing from her face as her fears flooded out._

 _She could feel Sakura's body stiffen in response._

 _"Mom..."_

 _"Promise me!"_

 _Now Sakura was crying as well, "You know I can't do that. This war._ _This war is to save all of us. It's my chance to repay Naruto for all that he's done. To protect him just once. If I di-"_

 _"No! Don't say that..."_

 _"I love you, Mom."_

And that's where Mebuki stood almost sixteen years later. The last time she would have a conversation with her daughter. Her room remained untouched as a sort of memorial. They didn't live here anymore. Too many painful memories. With the war compensation money that Konoha had provided, they had moved to an civilian part of town, far away from everything that would remind the Haruno family of their deceased daughter.

But they couldn't sell the house for some reason. So here she stood, remembering.

Her daughter had gotten the hero's funeral. The Fifth Hokage, the Fifth Kazekage, and the Hero of the Shinobi, spoke in honor of Sakura. Shinobi that she had healed came from all the hidden villages to show their respect.

But that didn't matter now. None of it mattered. She had to bury her only child because of one vile man who couldn't move on.

But, she had died protecting someone she had loved. She died for a purpose, for a good cause. She died so that her friends could live on.

Mebuki couldn't have been any prouder.

"Auntie!" A voice called from down the stairs.

"Ahhh, Ino-chan..." Mebuki used her cane to help herself turn around towards the voice. "How'd you find me?"

"Auntie, you shouldn't go disappearing like that, Uncle's worried," Ino started climbing up, "Also, you shouldn't climb up these stairs; they aren't good for your back."

Mebuki smiled at her daughter's old childhood friend "Sorry, sorry. Today's one of those days."

A flash of sadness reflected in the young women's blue eyes as she recollected her best friend. She sighed, "I understand. I miss her too." They stood in silence for a moment both reliving memories.

Pulling back to the present, the younger blonde haired women smiled, "Anyway, come on! Uncle's waiting with my mom at that new restaurant I promised to take you guys."

"You're too good to us, Ino-chan. Taking care of us, and watching out for us along with Hina-chan."

Ino's smile faded slightly, "It's what she would have wanted."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry, it's been a while since I last updated. I've been a bit busy with life, but I'm back. I usually update weekly for those of you wondering. Also thanks for all your reviews! I didn't think this continuation would be so popular! Constructive Criticism is welcomed.**

 **Tell your moms you love them!**

 **Happy Mother's day!**


	4. Processing the Future

The last golden glimmer disappeared into the horizon as twilight fell. Sakura Haruno watched in silence as the village transformed into a place of busy lights and the night buzz of people going out for dinner. As she watched the train go by in the distance, she realized that there was so much technology in this time. Lighted screens that recorded people in real life, machines that spit out soda when you press a button, and "computers" (is what Naruto called his little box of contraptions). So much had changed. That was why she sat on top of Tsunade's head on the Hokage mountain, processing.

She brought her knees up to her chest, only to have a red colored scroll fall out of her pocket. She grabbed it, opening it to look at the paper for the second time.

 **Ninja Registration Number: 012601**

 **Sakura Haruno has been promoted to the rank of Jonin. As such this ninja has been given the privileges and responsibilities associated with the rank of Jonin.**

 **Signed,**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **The Seventh Hokage**

Sighing, she closed the scroll, roughly shoving it back into her pocket. Jonin. Even the rank itself reeked of wisdom and experience. Everything that she wasn't.

Silently, she tapped the purple diamond adorned on her forehead. The Strength of a Hundred seal had appeared mere hours ago during her interrogation. Surprising not only herself but her companions as well.

* * *

 _"If two ninja are running at different speeds towards each other, one at 20 kilometers an hour and the other at 16 kilometers an hour and are 387 kilometers from each other when would they meet?"_

 _Was he really asking a question from the academy? Out of all the questions really? How long has it been? Sakura glanced at the clock. Yep, just what she had expected. They had been at this for almost 5 hours now._

 _Shikamaru coughed, "Please answer the question."_

 _Sakura sighed, "Shikamaru, you know I hate those questions. They're the only questions I can't do in my head."_

 _She could have sworn she saw his mouth curve slightly, even with his cold and analytical face. "Please answer the question."_

 _While she was attempting to do the problem in her head, another type of answer popped in her head. To prove her identity, she could just do a summoning. After all, chakra and appearances could be imitated, but blood contracts could never be. It would sure save them the time! Why didn't she think about this sooner? She belittled herself._

 _After explaining her logic to the ever so critical Shikamaru and half asleep Hokage, Sakura bit her right thumb. Performing the correct hand signs, she slammed her palm onto to the Hokage's desk._

 _With a poof of white smoke, a shoulder sized version of Katsuyu appeared._

 _"Sakura-san!" The mini slug exclaimed. If she was human, Sakura was sure there would be large tears and snot running down Katsuyu's face. "Y-you're alive! Tsunade-sama would be so happy!"_

 _The medical ninja smiled at first, but then winced. She was ecstatic that her Shishou was still alive in...this dimension. And while Tsunade would be overjoyed at her appearance, Sakura was sure to get several punches sent her way for "dying"._

 _The slug continued talking, "If you don't mind me asking, Sakura-san, where have you been if you did not perish on the battlefield? And you haven't aged a day!"_

 _Sakura held out her palm so Katsuyu could climb on it. "That's a very good question, Katsuyu-sama, that I'm not entirely sure of. I just sort of woke up in this time." She brought the slug up to her eye level. "At the moment, I'm trying to prove that I am Sakura Haruno to Naruto and Shikamaru here."_

 _The slug nodded, "I understand." The slug slithered around facing the Seventh, "Naruto-sama, from my perspective I can confirm that this is Haruno Sakura. I have a summoning contract with her that has been re-activated at this point."_

 _Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up, "Thank you, Katsuyu-sama!"_

 _The slug turned back to face her summoner, "What else do you require, Sakura-san?"_

 _Sakura shook her head politely, "Nothing else, thank you. Ah!" She exclaimed, thinking of something, "Please do not inform, Tsunade-shishou about me just yet...I'll be the one to tell her myself."_

 _The slug appeared disappointed, "Are you sure, Sakura-san? Tsunade-sama hasn't been the same since you passed. I'm sure if I-"_

 _"Please, Katsuyu-sama. Not yet." Why not? She silently asked herself. Why wouldn't she tell her mentor that she was alive? To ease the pain she knew Tsunade would feel._

 _Because it would make all this real. She answered herself._

 _Accept this reality?_

 _No._

 _She could not._

 _She would not._

 _Not._

 _Not yet._

 _"As you wish." The slug said dejectedly._

 _"I'll...I'll tell her soon; I promise."_

 _The slug seemed satisfied enough with her answer and with a quick farewell the summoning released the jutsu and returned to the Shikkotsu Forest._

 _"Well, that settles it." The Nara visibly relaxed. His critical features changing into something more playful. There was no doubt about it. She was Sakura. She obeyed and followed the rules until there was a more efficient way to do it. She had brought up the Summoning Jutsu right on time. "Based on the evidence, for some reason or another." He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. A wide smile appeared on his face. His Shogi partner had returned from the dead. "Welcome back, Sakura."_

 _Naruto's grin turned into a full hundred mega watt smile. "Welcome home, Sakura-chan!"_

 _He jumped up from his desk, tackling her in a huge hug._

 _It was then she realized how much taller he was than her. He had grown even more than he was at the age of eighteen._

 _When he pulled back, he gave her a look of surprise. "You didn't tell me you've achieved Tsunade-bāchan's seal?"_

 _Sakura's eyes widened. "What?!" Finding the closest mirror, she stared at the proud diamond upon her forehead._

* * *

Afterward, Naruto gave her a new uniform to get out of her sticky blood stained vest. When she returned, the Hokage had finished signing the promotion scroll and updating her (old) Shinobi Profile form.

She could see him excitedly scratching off, "Status: Deceased" and changing it to "Status: Active".

He was so excited to catch her up on all the things she missed and was going to give her a tour around the whole village. However, the moment he started listing all Konoha 11 and their significant others, going into detail of their kids. She had to bail.

She could picture his hurt look even now when she told him that she wanted, no _needed_ to be alone to think about her situation.

She turned towards the door.

He didn't stop her.

As she closed the wooden door behind her, she could hear Shikamaru no doubt consoling the crestfallen hero.

 _"You just got to give her some space, Naruto. We're just very different than she's used to. To her it's a very sudden change..."_

She didn't listen to any more after herself to the one place she knew hadn't changed. The Hokage mountain.

The bush behind her rustled, alerting her to the fact that she was not alone. Of course she had already sensed them ten minutes ago (most Genin didn't have great enough chakra control to be stealthy). It seemed that the kids she had saw with Konohamaru were back with several other friends. Taking a kunai out of her pocket, she threw the sharp projectile in their general direction at a pace that they would be able to dodge.

A yelp sounded from the bush, but then seemed to be covered with a hand in order to keep them quiet.

"Come on out. There's no use hiding now."

Silence.

"AH!" someone shouted.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Eight kids tumbled out of the surprising large bush, comically tangled in one another in their rush to get out.

In a mix of mutters and groans, the Genin ninja unraveled themselves.

The girl, who she remembered as Sarada, sighed and pushed her glasses back up. "Baka! You just had to trip on that kunai."

A girl with her hair tied up in a single neat bun smiled knowingly. Her pearly white eyes sparkling with excitement, "Actually, that kunai was thrown in a very strategic posit-"

"Rashi, enough with the kunai talk." complained a tan skin girl with a bag of chips, "It's making me hungry." She pulled out a green colored chip and munched on it, cringing when the spices hit her taste buds. "Ugh."

The young Nara (judging by the striking similarity between the boy and Shikamaru) sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "What a pain."

A black haired boy with glasses brushed of the dirt from his laptop and sighed as well in agreement.

The newly promoted Jonin silently watched. Amused as the scene unfolded before her. "Shouldn't you guys be getting home? It's pretty late out."

Boruto scoffed pushing himself off from the floor, "Tch, I'm a Genin! I don't have a bed time."

The pale skinned boy who she saw earlier gave a eerie smile, "You're wearing a Konoha Jonin uniform but I've never seen you around."

"Yeah, yeah." The tan skin girl agreed, "And I think I would remember a pink-haired kunochi." She ate another green chip. "Urgh."

Sarada shook her head, "ChoCho, you need to stop buying those. They're not good."

ChoCho pouted, "Sarada, you have to give every flavor a fair chance!"

The older shinobi watched the interaction. The girl certainly reminded her of a certain big boned friend. "How about I introduce myself then?" She stood, holding her hand out to no one in particular. "I'm Sakura."

Recognition dawned on the Nara face, "Sakura? Like the ninja who died in the war for Auntie Hinata and Hokage-sama?"

"Seriously?" Rashi asked. Her father had told her countless stories about one of the strongest kunoichi from Konoha. Sakura Haruno was someone she looked up to.

The medical ninja shrugged in response, "I didn't necessarily 'die'. I just...I...I uh..." She paused. What did happen? She died, but then was brought to the future? How? Why? Maybe it was still a dream? "...It's complicated."

A boy with long blond hair pulled out a scroll. He vigorously sketched on it with the speed similar to Sai's. "Now that I think about it. I did see pictures of a pink-haired woman in mom's photo pile that she looks at just to cry about it." The boy said nonchalantly.

The Nara sighed, "Don't say things like that so-"

"Choju Giga!" The boy yelled, his hand forming the Tiger hand seal.

The reddish ink peeled itself from the scroll, forming a figure that looked similar to Sakura.

Suddenly, it popped as the blond boy released the jutsu. He tucked his scroll and pen back into his pocket. "Anyway, I'm Inojin."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up!" interrupted Boruto. "Shikadai, what do you mean by the ninja who saved my parents during the war?"

Collective groans sounded.

Rashi rolled her eyes at her cousin, "Don't you remember dad telling you the story of the kunochi who saved Auntie?"

Crossing his arms, Boruto squinted his eyes in hopes that it would help jog his brain. "Hmmmmmm...nope!"

There were collective groans.

The boy in the green jump suit shook his head, "Boruto-san, we all know the story from our parents." He gave a thumbs up and a blinding smile, "You need to work harder if you're to keep up with our youthful minds!"

"Denki, you too?"

The boy with the glasses gave a sheepish grin, folding his laptop. "I learned about the story when I did my report in history about the Fourth Ninja War."

The pink-haired kunochi felt unwanted emotions bubble up inside her as the Genin continued to talk amongst themselves. These kids were no doubt the children of her teenage friends...or now her grown up friends. Feeling the need to escape, she made up a excuse that she had a important assignment to take care before she teleported away to the nearest place she could find.

This has to be a Genjutsu. Her eighteen year old girl mind screamed irrationally. It would make this reality less complicated. She didn't have to deal with comprehending the situation. Adult friends. Their own kids. A new Konoha. A entire world that had moved on without her. Everything she once knew was from a distant past. If it was a Genjutsu, all she would need to do is escape.

 _Naruto had noticed her guard was still up about half an hour in the interrogation. Even after all these years, he was still in sync with his teammate, his comrade._

 _"You think this is a Genjutsu huh?"_

 _Silence._

 _Taking her silence as a yes. "It's not a Genjutsu. I mean we're just as surprised as you are! The fact that you're aware of the possibility that it could be the Infinite Tsukuyomi means that it's not it. I mean that one is your perfect fantasy world and why would your perfect world be this one?" He rambled on._

 _"Plus, you have one of the best genjutsu aptitude in Konoha. You could escape almost any genjutsu." Shikamaru added._

But what if this was another special genjutsu? One that she couldn't escape or see and they were just lying to her trying to make her stay here.

But the rational Shinobi side told her differently. That these were the cards she was dealt with. She would just have to adapt. To endure.

Snapping out of her inner dilemma, she took in her surroundings.

She had wandered into the older part of town. (As old as Konoha buildings go, between being destroyed by psychopathic Shinobi).

Not wanting to draw more attention than she should, (Darn her unique pink hair) Sakura leapt up onto the nearest roof.

Walking along silently, she took in the cool summer breeze and the lights of the village below her.

She stopped suddenly, recognizing the rooftop.

Home.

Desperately needing something familiar, she jumped down, landing smoothly on the doorstep.

Not thinking, she recklessly grabbed the handle. Surprisingly, it swung wide open, revealing a well lit house. She could hear someone inside, rummaging through some drawer.

As she cautiously entered the hallway, her rational side returned. She felt her hands tingle with apprehension. What if her parents didn't live here anymore? Was she trespassing? She was so stupid!

"Honey, I told you I just left my glasses here at the old house. You didn't need to come here. I can always call Ino-chan if I run into any trouble." A voice called from further inside the house from what Sakura knew as the kitchen.

She knew that voice.

It was the first voice that she had ever heard.

A voice that encouraged her to be a Shinobi.

A voice that had been with her through thick and thin.

 _Mom._

She rushed towards the kitchen, stopping at the threshold. Mebuki Haruno's back facing her.

"Seriously honey, go ba-" she turned around.

Her words long forgotten.

Sakura's words caught in her throat.

They stood there for several moments.

Neither wanting to move.

Waiting for someone to move.

The silence grew to unbearable for the younger Haruno to bear.

"I-I..." She stuttered out, "M-mom...I-"

Before she could blink, the pink haired kunoichi was wrapped in strong and familiar arms.

And she let her worries go for that moment. Letting the warm embrace envelope her. Because at that moment, between mother and daughter.

There was nothing to worry about.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter to make up for my absence! Sorry if the character seem OOC. There's so many to keep track of in the world of Naruto. Also, I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. Don't be afraid to tell me about it! I am always willing go back and correct it.**

 **In terms for the mystery of Sarada's parents, all will be revealed in due time. MUAHHAHAHAH! :P**

 **Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! I'd love any feedback!**

 **Have a wonderful day or night!**

 **Update will be in a week for sure! (I've already written it!)**


	5. Unbelievable News

Boruto Uzumaki hurried home in a slight panic. Running past villagers and shouting apologies, he finally made it to the place where he could jump on the roofs. He was late to dinner! If he didn't slide through the door within the next five minutes, his mom was going to kill him. Or worse, pull the disappointment card.

Seeing his house in the distance, Boruto sprinted to the finish line. Opening the door, he quickly checked the clock. 7:29. One minutes to spare. He fist pumped into the air.

Mission accomplished.

"Boruto?" His mother questioned from the kitchen.

"I'm home!" yelled Boruto as he quickly took of his shoes.

Hinata appeared into the front hall. "Welcome home." She smiled. Her eyes noticed something however as her face morphed into annoyance.

Boruto luckily caught this change. And racked his brain for what he did wrong again. Did he smell? No. Forgot to brush his teeth? Nope. Come home late? Almost, but no. Put his shoes in-

"Ahhh!" He exclaimed. He quickly picked up his haphazardly discarded boots and put them in a neat pair away from the door. He looked back at his mom.

Sure enough, the annoyance disappeared, his mom's warm smile returned. He patted his chest in relief.

"Where is Sarada?"

Boruto gave his mom a confused face, "She's practicing with Auntie Tenten and Rashi tonight."

Hinata's pearly eyes widened, "Oh! That's right it's Thursday today huh?" She huffed, "I totally forgot to pack her a dinner."

"Don't worry about it, mom. She said Uncle and Auntie give her lots of snacks to eat afterward, anyways."

Hinata nodded, "Well then, go wash up. Dinner's ready." She laughed, "You better hurry, Hima might not wait."

Wondering what was so special that Hima, his usually patient sister, couldn't wait, Boruto raced to the washroom. Entering the kitchen, he was hit with a wave of heavenly goodness.

Ramen!

Or more specifically his mom's ramen!

His mom's ramen was the best ramen in the world, but she only made it on very rare occasion due to too much ramen being "bad for your health".

With ninja speed, he soon joined the table and with a short burst of thanks, he took the first delicious bite. Paying no mind to the usual empty chair that was his father's. He and Himawari proceeded to have a race to see who would be the first to get seconds.

Hinata watched this commotion with a light smile on her face. Waiting until Boruto got seconds before she spoke, "So Boruto, how was your mission with Konohamaru?"

Slurping the golden noodle goodness, Boruto swallowed before he replied, "Fine. It was just a lame D-rank mission." His eyes lit up, "But Konohamaru-ni got into a fight with a pink kunoichi and-"

Her smile dropped, "Hang on, a pink kunoichi?"

"Well her hair was pink, and she was wearing these super old worn clothes."

"Pink?"

"Yeah, I've never seen hair like that and we found her afterward, said her name was

Saki? No. Sauke. No, uhhh..." he trailed off.

"Sakura?" came his mother's whisper.

Taking another bite of Ramen, Boruto shook his head, "Yeah! That's it! Everyone apparently knew about her. Something about dying in the war, but that's wrong since she was breathing and everything."

Hinata folded her hands on her lap, trying to stop her old habit of twiddling her fingers. There was no way. A pink haired kunoichi. Named Sakura? Impossible. Her friend had died twenty years ago. There was no way.

 _"SAKURA!" roared Naruto Uzumaki. Raw pain and sadness laced in his voice. The consequences of war finally catching up to the Nine-tails Jinchūriki._

 _"I'll never let my comrades die!," taunted Obito Uchiha, "Look around you and say it again!" He continued to reason with Naruto as the Jinchūriki looked around him. She could see hope fade from his eyes as desperation set in._

 _It was a look she wanted to erase immediately._

 _"Join us, Naruto."_

 _A look that she never wanted to see again._

 _So with confidence she didn't know she possessed, she grabbed Naruto's attention by cupping his cheek. "I'll never let my comrades die,"_

 _His bright blue eyes widened at the statement. His full attention on her, looking to her for guidance. An answer to the pain._

 _"That desire to not let your comrades die...Is not a lie!" fierce determination etched on her face, "It's not just you, Naruto, who share these words, these feelings." She glanced at her friend. A friend who encouraged her. A friend who saved her life._

 _"Sakura...Sakura believed in these words. It's what has brought her this far. These principals are what make us comrades. The moment we give up and discard those words and feelings that's when your comrades truly die. They cease to be your comrades and Sakura's sacrifice will be in vain."_

 _"Therefore, stand together with me, Naruto...Because never going back on one's words is my Ninja Way too!"_

"Mama?" question Himawari.

"Hm?" Hinata looked up, greeted with the sight of her children's concerned faces,

"Ahh, it's nothing." She picked up her chopsticks once more and resumed eating.

"It probably wasn't that same person that saved your life, right mom?"

 _"C'mon, Hinata!" the medical ninja chided lightly, "Where's that confidence I saw a couple hours ago?" They were standing one of the few trees left after the attack near one of the new construction sites. Naruto was lifting wood and helping build the newest academy building and Sakura was trying to get the two to talk about a certain confession._

 _"S-Sakura-san, I-I already told him that I l-loved him during Pain's battle... I don't thin-"_

 _"Hinata," Sakura huffed, "That boy probably doesn't know the difference between loving Ramen and loving friends and your romantic 'I love you' declarations. He's a simple guy. You have to tell it to him over a nice warm bowl of Ramen, not in the heat of battle."_

 _"I think I'll wait in my own time, Sakura-san. Thank you, but there's a lot of work to do in the village, I should be going."_

 _She must have looked miserable or something because her persistent friend let up. The medic ninja gave her a quick hug._

 _Sakura sighed, "You're lucky I'm not Ino-pig. She would have dragged you out there." Her eyes darkened at what Hinata guessed were bad memories between the two best friends, "But hey, if you're not ready, you're not ready. I'll still be here to support you."_

 _"Thank you, Sakura-san."_

 _She nodded, hopping off the tree. "I'll leave it to you, then. See you later, Hinata!" She sprinted off no doubt to check in on Tsunade's condition._

 _"Thank you." she whispered again._

It couldn't be.

 _ **"Hinata, I leave it to you."**_

 _Her last words. Her final goodbye._

"Right, mom?" Boruto repeated.

It couldn't be.

* * *

Sakura Haruno felt herself wrapped in another hug. How many she was given in the past hour she wasn't so sure. The hugs seemed to never stop. A normal teenager would have complained about how many embraces she had received. But medical ninja found that she didn't care at all.

After the shock wore off, her tear eyed mom guided her (more like yanked her) to their new apartment (well new for her, apparently they had lived here since she "died"). She was met with a shocked father and was embraced tightly for the third time that day.

After about an hour or so, Mebuki decided to make one of her favorite dishes in celebration. Her father went off to help as well. She too was going to help but her father insisted that she stayed on the couch.

 _"Must be tiring coming back from the dead y'know. Rest. Mom and I will handle this battle field!"_

So her parents were now in the kitchen, preparing what sounded like a feast. Sounds of washing and cutting filled the silent house. But every three minutes or so, they would come in the living room to check and see if she was on the couch. That she was still there.

She gave no explanation

But her parents needed none.

She did not prove her identity to them.

Her parents did not need her to.

They knew. Somehow they always knew.

She found out that had been gone for almost twenty years. Her parents, her friends thought she was dead for that long stretch time.

She had missed so much.

Heck, she was gone longer than she had been even alive.

It had been a blink to her.

But it had been ages to them. They looked different. They had gotten older. She noted. Wrinkles adorned their faces, (signs of spinal arthritis in her mom's posture and Asthma development in her father...she would have to check them both out later), but they were the same people that she remembered.

If the happiness radiating from her parents was a light bulb, she would be blinded ten times over. They were so happy. They had a bounce in their step and a huge smile on their faces. It made her insides twist when she thought about how they were during those twenty years in her absence. She didn't know she would be _that_ missed.

While she was grateful that she was still in the land of the living, it didn't stop her questions. How was she still alive? How the heck did she get into the future? Was there something that she was supposed to do here?

 _ **You won't remember this place or this conversation.**_

"Dear, let me handle this," commanded Kizashi, taking the large pot of water and setting on the stove. He grinned, making sure Sakura could see him from the kitchen.

"I wouldn't want you to..." He pulled out what looked like a small plastic model of a spine. He tossed it over his shoulder, "throw out your back. HAHAHAH-ACK!"

His laughter met the unfortunate end of Mebuki's cane.

"Enough with your jokes." She said exasperated. But the large smile on her face told a different story.

"Awwww, come on." her dad rubbed his head. Grabbing the salt shaker, he delivered his classical joke with the widest smile on his face, "Don't be so salty!"

"KIZASHI!"

 _ **I'm sending you back to them. It will be far in the future, however.**_

 _ **Why?**_

Sakura laughed as her parents comically chased each other around the room. It felt so normal. So right.

 _ **You are needed there at that time the most.**_

 ** _My purpose?_**

She found herself wrapped in another hug. Eagerly welcoming the embrace.

 _ **You will know.**_

After dinner, they began to tell her stories about all she had missed. About her friends and about their lives after the war.

Unlike the time with Naruto.

She was not overwhelmed.

So she sat and listened as her parents pulled out photos and items from the past.

A past that was her future.

 _ **You will feel lost and confused.**_

She saw Tsunade shaking hands with Kakashi. As her Sensei prepared to receive his title as Hokage.

Hinata and Naruto's wedding.

Ino and Sai's wedding.

Tenten and Neji's.

Temari and Shikamaru's.

The photos went on and on as did the weddings. She was most surprised that Choji and the Kumogakure ninja Karui had got together.

Some of the Konoha 11 were still single apparently. The back of her mind registered that maybe he was too.

 _ **They will have moved on without you.**_

She took a deep breath as she opened a more recent box filled with family Christmas cards sent to the Harunos. Apparently, they never forgot about her parents even after her death.

On top was the Yamanaka family. She was greeted with the sight of a very familiar boy whom she had seen earlier in the day.

"Oh, that's Inojin." Mebuki told her. "Ino brings him around sometimes to visit us. He's such a cute little boy."

Her mother continued her monologue, showing her (when they had pictures) of the kids of her friends. Naming them, then moving to the next one.

When they got to the Uzumaki family picture, she noticed a head of black hair that seemed out of place. It was that girl, Sarada. Rubbing her fingers across her newly formed purple diamond, (It was going to become a habit she knew it.) "Who's this, mom?" She pointed at the girl.

Her mother stopped ranting on about how troublesome Boruto was and directed her attention to her daughter's finger. "Oh..."

Kizashi looked over as well. "Oh..."

Oh? Oh, what? She was sure that Sarada wasn't an Uzumaki. Her features were just to different. It was more similar to-

No.

 _No._

"She's an Uchiha..." her mother said softly, knowing her daughter's love for Sasuke, "I don't know who the mother is. The whole thing about her is kind of hushed up. Something happened...On the record she's officially a Uzumaki."

She didn't really know what she had expected.

That the powerful Uchiha Sasuke would wait for her.

Like she did for him?

He didn't even love her back then.

Why would he wait for her now?

If they were different before, then they were incomparably different now.

He was middle-age man by now.

There was no hope for them in the first place anyways.

Just a fool's dream.

Still, it hurt.

It hurt a lot.

But maybe this time, No.

For sure this time, she would move on as well.

"Sakura." Her father approached her cautiously.

She threw out a fake smile, "Let's just move on, okay?"

She rather not talk about it now.

 ** _He will have moved on. You will have to as well. Let him go._**

Her heart would need to recover. But it seemed to be prepared for this. And she knew that she was always prepared for this outcome as well.

She knew she would always love him, but perhaps not in the romantic way. Like she had dreamed as a kid. Like she had hoped as a teen.

Not anymore.

She needed to let him go.

So she did.

It still hurt.

But now she was ready.

 _ **You will face many difficulties and challenges with your arrival, but in the end you will make the difference you were always meant to make.**_

She was ready to face the new and unknown world.

To face her friends.

To find the answer to her questions.

To endure.

 ** _Enjoy this opportunity, it has not been given to many._**

Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi from the past.

But she was catching up with the times.

 _ **It is time. Ready?**_

 _ **Yes.**_

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter might be up in about a week or so. Or maybe even earlier. I'm trying to do at least one chapter a week.**

 **Sakura has let go of Sasuke because, Come on! That huge age gap is just wrong. Ugh. Sorry, Sasusaku fans.**

 **I'm not planning on explaining who is talking in the bold. I wrote that part to make it the story flow better as to how she's still alive. But she doesn't remember so therefore as readers you don't remember. :P**

 **Thanks for Reading and Plz Review! It would make my day! See you next time!**


	6. Uzumaki Musings

Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the World, the Strongest Shinobi in History, Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, had been defeated by dead trees. Or more specifically, processed trees, called paper.

He slammed his head against the desk for the umpteenth time,sending the tall paper stacks crashing down on him.

"AGrh." He groaned as he dug himself out, putting the scattered papers back into messy piles.

Needless to say he was not having the best of days.

It was going to be another overnighter.

He didn't even have time to go home and change his clothes.

He glanced at the clock.

11:32

His right hand man had left about five hours ago to go have dinner with his wife and son.

After all, it was Naruto who needed to read and sign these papers, not Shikamaru.

Even during peaceful times, there was _always_ something to do. If he wasn't overseeing issues in the shinobi world, then he was overseeing the civilian one. If he wasn't doing that then it was organizing festivities and parties. If it was not that, then he had meetings about economy and wages and funds and-AHHHHHH!

The list went on forever. And while there were people put in charge of these issues, helping with planning and organizing these areas of the village, some stupid and irreversible law made it so that all ideas and notions had to have his stamp and signature of approval (or disapproval in some cases).

He could use his shadow clones to help him read and sign all his information. It would be easy and fast. However, as he learned the first day, paperwork was not at all similar to physical training. After he had finished all his paper work in 6 hours, (the fastest Hokage work had been done in the history of Hokage) he dispelled his 7 clones and was immediately bombarded with hundreds of reports and issues as his clones minds merged back with his own. The result was a full day coma and a major migraine for two more days afterward.

(His energetic kids didn't help either.)

He never used clones to do his paperwork ever again. Partly because it was unhealthy for him, but mainly because of Hinata who, when he tried to convince her that if he used clones he could come home faster, told him it wasn't worth his health and that being Hokage meant no cutting corners. (Even if it meant less family time.)

Thus, his shadow clones ended up attending ceremonies that he need to attend to and interviews about inspiring the future generations. Doing everything else a Hokage did except the mundane job of paperwork (and attending Kage Summits). Which was left up to the original. Because if people caught a clone Naruto doing paperwork, the wonderful and wise (annoying) council would be on his back, biting his heels with criticism that he really did not need in addition to his workload.

So there he was. 11:37. Almost midnight. And still working.

Despite the work, he did enjoy the job and the title of being Hokage. He had this dream ever since he was a little boy. Living it out everyday was exciting even now. He was never alone. Everyone in the village was his family. (A concept he feared Boruto still didn't understand despite how many times he told his son.)

Speaking of Boruto, miscommunication and misunderstandings seemed to consist of all their conversations in the past years. It was a different generation for sure. Believe it. He missed the time when his son looked up to him and puffed up with pride as the four year old proclaimed that his dad was the Hokage and the coolest dad in the world. That was what? Almost eight years ago.

Sighing, Naruto stamped and signed the scroll he was reading about plans for a new renewable energy plant. Putting the scroll into the completed pile, he glanced up again at the clock.

11:49.

Groaning, he slumped in his chair. He should really be reading the next scroll, but he found his eyes searching his desk, finding the one paper he actually wanted to work on.

It was a blank ninja registration form that he needed to fill out for the ninja registry. Next to it was an old one that had been purposely lost by Tsunade, found but put in the back of the registry by Kakashi, and brought back to the front by Naruto. He picked up the worn sheet of paper.

 _ **Ninja Registration Profile**_

 _Name: Haruno Sakura_

 _Ninja Registration Number: 012601_

 _Blood Type: O_

 _Height: 161 cm_

 _Weight: 45.4 kg_

 _Age: 18_

 _Rank:_ J **oPLN**

 _Classification: Medical-nin_

 _Status:_ _Activ_ _ **Leee**_

He had updated it earlier in the day, but in his jubilation he had smudge the new ink making the changes unreadable. So he decided just to create another one.

With a large grin, he began filling out the form. Remembering the unbelievable day's events.

 _Konohamaru bursting into his office hours during the day wasn't a very good sign. The words, "What did Boruto do this time?" almost slipped from his mouth before he registered who was behind him._

 _Pink._

 _Pink hair._

 _That was the first color he noticed._ _Then,_

 _Green._

 _Green eyes._

 _Eyes that swirled with emotions that threatened to overtake her._

 _He noticed the dark dried blood on her vest. Two gaping holes._

 _It couldn't be. His voice trembled._

 _"Sakura-chan?"_

Despite his overwhelming happiness at his old childhood best friend, coming back from the dead after sixteen years. Her rejection to his proposition to show her around his Konoha and the fact that she did not want to spend time with him at all put a damper in his mood. It was almost like he had received another one of her chakra infused punches.

He understood. He really did.

Her world had been flipped. She had been prepared to die only to transported sixteen years into the future. Everything different and strange.

But really, they had spent sixteen years mourning her sacrifice. Her death. They were the ones who were haunted for years.

They were the ones who gathered every single year without fail at the memorial stone, to trace her name, to honor her memory.

He was the one who was plagued with memories of _that_ night for five years.

 _The smell of copper in the air._

 _Bloodlust._

 _Hatred._

 _Screams._

 _Tears._

 _Crimson blood staining his clothes, making his skin stick to his vest._

 _It was not **his** blood._

 _It never was._

 _He watched the life fade from her eyes; her stiff body fall from his arms._

 _Never to laugh again. Never to live again._

 _He held the greatest power in the world_

 _Yet, he was powerless to do anything to stop it._

 _He wanted to scream._

 _They_ had to experience the pain of being left behind. The ones still living. They had to struggle to move on. They ha-

A quiet knock interrupted his thoughts. He knew who it was in an instant. Hinata? What was she doing here so late at night? The kids had been put to bed hours ago. Unless Boruto and Sarada had a fight again. He shuddered. Those arguments could take longer to negotiate than his actual negotiation meetings.

The door opened revealing his (beautiful) wife. The slightly red streaks on her cheeks told him that she had been crying.

He frowned. He didn't like to see his wife unhappy.

Concerned, Naruto approached Hinata, bring her into a hug, "Hinata? What's wrong?" _Please don't tell me Boruto and Sarada blew up the house._

"B-boruto," she stuttered. Realizing this, she took a deep breath before continuing. "Boruto, told me that he talked to Sakura today. Sarada confirmed it too when she came home. I don't know how, but could it be that she's ali-No," she pulled away from him, "I'm being silly. Of course not. Sorry to bother you, Naruto-kun. I'll lea..."

His wife's words faded away as Naruto became more consumed with his thoughts. He was a real idiot. He had forgot to send a clone to tell his wife the wonderful news that the woman who had the greatest impact on his wife. Their friend. Was alive. Alive. After twenty years. He inwardly groaned, instead she had been told by their oblivious son. _Boruto, you always make this hard on me..._ The Hokage was so busy berating himself that he barely caught his wife's last words.

"Bye, Naruto-kun." She turned to leave.

"AH!" He yelled, grabbing his wife by the arm to stop her from leaving the room. He pulled her into a strong hug, "I'm sorry, Honey. I was going to tell you when I got home in the morning, but..." He paused. How was he supposed to tell her the news?

"But?" She inquired. Uncertainty adorned her features.

 _She's so cute! i just want to kiss her. Wait..._ Naruto stopped himself as he was leaning in for the prize. _I'm supposed to tell her, not-_ Her face turned into an adorable pout. _Okay, nope. She's just too cute. A quick peck then tell._

He swooped in and gave her a peck on the lips. She squealed. Obviously not expecting the sudden move. Lifting her up and spinning her around, he smiled, "Sakura-chan's alive!"

Silence.

Okay, not really the reaction he was expecting. He set her down gently, still holding her shoulders.

He started to see tears pouring out of her pearly eyes. He internally panicked. Was she mad that he didn't tell her? He was almost ready to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, when he heard a quiet whisper.

"She's...alive?" Her head was bowed, so that he could see her eyes.

Naruto gave her a moment to process the new information.

Suddenly, she clasped his shoulders and glanced up at him, determination flaring in her eyes that he had witnessed several times during his lifetime. "Take me to her."

He was about to argue that Sakura needed time to process and explain that she probably didn't want to see them yet. But as he gazed into her eyes, he could tell that Hinata would find their mutual friend with or without his help.

Glancing at the mounds of paper stacked on his desk, Naruto grimaced. He was due for a break anyway. The evil processed trees were not going anywhere.

His paperwork could wait.

* * *

It didn't take the Hokage long to locate the newly promoted Jonin. Of course she would be at the Haruno's house. Where else would she had gone? Still Naruto had half hoped that she had gone to Ramen Ichiraku. He hadn't had dinner yet. Maybe he could get something to eat there. Auntie and Uncle could always gave him something.

Wasting no time, he grabbed Hinata by the waist, flashing them to the Haruno's doorstep. The light shimmering from the cracks in the door, told the pair that there was someone home.

 _Byakugan!_ She could wait no longer. Walls having no meaning under the scrutiny of her eyes. She searched the whole house. There were three chakra signatures within the living room. One was more developed however. She could see a large amount of chakra stored on the forehead. The chakra was...

Her veins surrounding her eyes, giving chakra to them, receded as her shock overwhelmed her. The walls became visible again and her 360 degree vision faded. Her knees gave out. Next thing she knew, she was falling. But her mind payed no heed to the sudden descent, there was only one thought running through her brain before darkness overtook her.

 _Sakura is alive._

Luckily for the Uzumaki, Naruto caught her before even her hair touched the ground. "Whoa, there." He chuckled. "I though you were over this fainting over me thing." The response he received was a blank stare. "Hey, Hinata!" He shook her slightly. Again no response. _Don't tell me she fainted!_ The Uzumaki patriarch panicked slightly. He tapped her cheek lightly. "Hey. Hey. Hinata!"

No response.

He tried again, flicking her face harder, "Hinata!"

"What's with all the," The door opened suddenly, revealing Sakura Haruno with a scowl on her face. "Commotion? Naruto?!"

He laughed sheepishly, "Hey, Sakura-chan!" He raised Hinata's arm and shook it in a wave of hello. It flopped around as its owner was currently unconscious.

Sakura turned to Hinata in his arms. Concern marked her features. Hinata didn't look injured, but she needed to check. "Why don't you take her inside?"

* * *

It's dark.

Was the first assertion her barely conscious mind made.

It was way too dark for night time and-

Huh, maybe it was because her eyes were closed.

 _"Is she..."_

A voice.

 _"Do you need..."_

 _"No, I'm..."_

There were voices.

They were distorted. But familiar.

 _"Sakura-chan, there's...emergency..."_

 _"Leaving... Hokage..."_

She could recognize that voice in her sleep.

Naruto.

Leaving? Emergency?

 _"Take care of..."_

Of who?

Slowly, she felt her mind waking up. Apparently so did someone else as well.

 _"Hinata?!"_

A female voice. Whose?

 _"C'mon, Hinata. Wake up!"_

There was also a hand on her forehead.

Chakra.

There was relaxing cool chakra seeping into her head, soothing her vertigo. She was sure if she opened her eyes she would see green surrounding her head.

 _Medical Chakra._ Her sleepy mind placed.

Who?

Who was this person? Wait-

 ** _Sakura?!_**

She shot up into a sitting position as her eyes snapped open and found concerned green ones staring back.

The medical ninja's hand retracted back as the green aura surrounding it ceased.

"Hey, Hinata, I-Oof!" Sakura was interrupted as Hinata collided into her, wrapping her arms around her long lost friend. The Haruno had to take a step back to balance both of them before they both fell into the floor.

"You're alive!" she breathed. Silent tears started to stream down Hinata's face. "You're here!" She exclaimed as she held Sakura in the tightest hug she had ever given the girl in their lifetime.

Sakura mouth curved into a small grin as she returned the hug with the same fervour.

"I'm here."

* * *

"So you're alive! How? Have you been alive this whole time? Where have you been then? You still look 18!" Hinata blubbered as they sat on the couch facing each other. Usually, she would have never dreamed of asking so many questions in such a long sentence, being a quiet type of girl her whole life, but this situation was the exception. The Uzumaki matriarch needed to know.

"I don't really know. The last thing I remember was the war." Sakura explained as she tried to remember anything that would help her confusion. "All I know is that I've been gone for a while, I'm still 18, alive, and," she picked up one of the many pictures of the Uzumaki family on the floor, "That you all have _kids_." Her attempt to steer the subject away from her miraculous revival worked.

Hinata smiled as she reached for another tissue to dry her eyes. "Yes, well. That is a big change." She noticed the several pictures and old wedding pictures strewn around the living room, "I assume your parents already filled you in."

"General information." Sakura informed. "They wanted to tell me more, but they fell asleep about 2 hours ago. So I've just been going through these by myself. " It was still so weird to say. Kids. Her friends had kids now.

Hinata gave her a sympathetic smile, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, "I understand. If you have any questions or need help adjusting, I'm here."

Sakura nodded, "Thanks, Hinata."

Hinata suddenly sprang up of the couch, "We have to tell everyone! Ino-san, Neji Nii-san, Tenten-san, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-" She noticed Sakura had a reminiscent smile on her face, "What?"

"You don't stutter regularly anymore."

"I don't anymore, do I?" She mused. She hadn't really realized that she had stopped stuttering. As time went on, she changed without knowing. If she stopped to think about it. A lot of things had changed. A pang went through her heart. Sakura had sacrificed so much for them, for the village, and what did she get in return?

A changed world and changed friends. She couldn't imagine how that would feel. To have your whole world crashing down. To have-

Her eyes fell on a picture of the very first team 7 picture taken hanging on the wall, paying more attention to the scowling boy in blue.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Her eyes widened as her mind put the two and two together. Oh. No.

How? What was her friend feeling? She had given up her hopes of a happy ending the second she stepped in front of the pair. But that was during the war, during the heat of battle, the adrenaline of certain death. Now...?

She was going to make sure Sakura achieved her dreams like she had helped her achieve hers. It was a start to make up for the unpayable debt to her friend.

"As for telling everyone," Sakura drawled catching Hinata's attention, "I was thinking about visiting everyone one at a time." She ran a hand through her glossy pink hair, "I don't think I could handle all of them at once." All the hugs, the tears, the smiles. It was too overwhelming even if it was all happy feelings. "So please, let me tell them individually."

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Hm?"

"Don't sacrifice yourself ever again!" She ordered as she wrapped Sakura up in another hug.

Sakura laughed as hope swelled up inside her. Her (old) friendship with Hinata was still held the same familiarity as it had even after sixteen years.

Despite her whole world being torn apart into fragments of change and the unknown, perhaps the one thing that remained the same was her bonds that connected her with her comrades, her friends, her family.

* * *

 **Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update! Here's a longish chapter to make up for it. I'm having trouble with getting the reactions of Sakura's friends just right. Hope Hinata's reaction was good. Sorry, if she's a bit OOC.**

 **Just to clarify, Sakura's been gone for 16 years not 20. I've made a tiny mistake on the timeline that has been pointed out. Sorry about the confusion!**

 **Thanks for reviewing and reading!**


	7. Faulty Perceptions

The sun ascended to its place in the sky, enveloping Konoha in its golden rays and signifying the start of dawn. In about an hour or so, the village would start its day as well. The Yamanaka Flower shop was no exception. Ino Yamanaka was rushing around preparing her shop for the day. Ever since her father had died in the war, the responsibility of the flower shop was left to her. In a way, that was how she was honoring his memory and building on to her father's legacy.

She checked on her Cranebill geranium flowers. Pushing some closer to the window, as they needed lots of light. They had such a pretty purple color that Ino adored (as her favorite color was purple). She gave her yellow Helianthus plants extra water, so they got enough moisture. She didn't want them to wilt. Then, she checked on her white Salvia plants and her Coneflower plants. Her Shasta daisies and Daylily. Her Penstemon and her Morning glory plants. This routine check usually took about an hour or so. So when she was done she flipped the sign from "Closed" to "Open".

Looking at the purple clock hanging from the wall, she knew that it was about time to wake her son up.

"INOJIN! Time to get up! You'll be late for training!" She bellowed as she sorted out her assortments of herbal teas from the Land of Tea. Flowers didn't sell like they used to anymore. So to supplement for the drop in sales, the Yamanaka Flower shop started to sell special tea bags which were a big hit and enough to keep the shop running.

Inojin with toast in hand, descended down the stairs from their apartment that had been built on top of the flower shop. "Hey, mom? Do you know where my tanto is?"

"How should I know?" Ino huffed. She didn't know why both her boys just assumed that she knew where _they_ left their items. "You should know better than to leave your stuff around." Ino lectured.

Inojin shrugged, taking another bit of his toast. "You coming to training today, mom?"

"Not today," Ino hummed, "Your Uncle Choji wanted you guys to himself today."

"Okay," the boy grabbed a purple watering can beside him and watered his yellow roses. "I'm going to meet with Boruto and everyone afterward."

His mother nodded, "Sounds good." She ruffled his hair, "Try not to destroy too many things in the village this time, okay?"

"Mom," Inojin stressed, "That wasn't me! It was Boruto!"

"Sure, sure. Just get going, I'll look for your tanto in the meantime."

"Thanks, Mom." the younger Yamanaka exited, running through the crowded streets on the way to the training field.

Ino was left alone.

Left alone to her thoughts.

To tend her flowers.

 _"Did you miss me?"_

 _ **To deal with her ghost.**_

Ino breath hitched in horror, recognizing the voice. Her hands shook with fear.

When had breathing become so hard?

Her composure broken. The control slipping from her fingers.

Years of terrifying nightmares. Years of therapy. Years of retraining her mind. Yet, all was meaningless.

She was doing so well.

She was able to actually look at their faces again.

Look at her old photos.

To talk about them.

To cope like a normal person.

She'd made it 6 years.

Why?

Why now?

Why could she still hear _it?_

She couldn't breathe.

"I thought I got rid of you." she choked out.

She turned to the sound of the voice. Only to find an empty room. They had played this game before.

"I got rid of you, years ago!" She gasped out. She spun around the room. "How are you still here?!"

 _"You think it would be that easy?"_ The voice chuckled behind her, mocking her.

Ino whisked around, this time coming face to face with-

 _"You can never get rid of me, pig. I'm a part of **your mind.** " _

_It_ sneered, revealing blood stained teeth. Crimson flowed from the corners of its mouth, splattering on the wooden floor below. Blood began to pool around them.

"No..." She stumbled back, tripping over a empty plant pot, shattering it with her fall. Shards embedded into her back, but she did not register the pain. "No!"

 _"You never spend time with me anymore, Ino. Why?"_

"I-I..."

She couldn't breathe.

The image of her best friend morphed into an older, familiar face.

 ** _"Oh, aren't you such a pitiful thing, Ino. You don't deserve the title of Jonin. "_**

"Asuma-sensei, I-I..." Her hands were stained with blood.

It shifted again.

 ** _"I'm so disappointed in you."_**

Tears streaked down her face. _Dad._

 ** _"You were too weak. You couldn't save, Asuma, Sakura, me. You've failed!"_**

She couldn't breathe. She was dying. She couldn't think. She...

The greatest mind manipulator, Ino Yamanaka, leader of the Yamanaka clan, was trapped in her own mind.

* * *

Sakura Haruno leaped from building to building, avoiding the crowds and their unwanted stares. She was supposedly on her way to get new clothes at her parents' suggestion. She was certain it was a ruse just to get her to leave so they could plan something. Hinata also returned to her house. She had a smile on her face that made Sakura weary. Hinata was planning something.

What was she planning? Sakura had no clue; however, she had an inkling that it was a surprise party.

She skidded to a stop when she felt some familiar Chakra.

Masking her own, Sakura changed directions and headed to the graveyard.

* * *

Once again, he found himself at the Fourth Shinobi World War Monument. He had been spending more time there since retirement. He glanced over the several black polished stones etched with the names of those who had made the ultimate sacrifice. At the center of the memorial, surrounded by these stones, was a marble statue of a kunoichi he knew. Her eyes sculpted with determination. Her gloved right hand raised to pummel the enemy. Her bare left hand surrounded with a green flame that burned in the day and lit up the area at night. A soft smile. A smile that he had rarely seen in her life. At the base was etched,

 **In Honor of**

 **SAKURA HARUNO**

 **A symbol of strength and healing**

 **Her sacrifice lighted the way for a brighter tomorrow**

 **Donated by the Hyuga Clan**

What had people told him? When she died.

A Hero.

A Healer.

A Powerful Kunoichi.

A Sanin.

They'd told him that she had died honorably. She was a shinobi till the end.

That's not what he saw. He saw a little girl, giddily looking at her teammate. So innocent. Not ready for the horrors of the world. He wanted to protect her, but he did that by not training her. Not encouraging her.

Ignoring her.

But she had proven him wrong. She had been ready. He had seen it too late.

The Sixth Hokage sighed as he placed a hand at the base of her statue. "Hey, It's me. Sorry, I'm late." He gave a melancholy chuckle, "I was always too late for you, huh? I hope you're doing well."

"I'm doing quite well actually. Thanks for asking, Sensei."

Kakashi Hatake froze. He looked back behind him.

It was _her_ , leaning nonchalantly by one of the black stones.

She grinned at his expression. She glanced at the statue behind the Sixth Hokage, gesturing to it. "It's a bit much. Don't you think?"

He moved towards her.

"I'm actually embarrassed and honored that," His hand stretched out. "I'm the person they've chos-" His hand lightly patted the top of her head.

Her eyes focused on Kakashi now. Emerald met black.

"Sensei?"

They stood there in silence for a few moments. The sound of birds chirping in the summer's breeze filled the silence.

Suddenly, his eyes crinkled, and his mask crumpled slightly as he smiled.

"Welcome home, Sakura."

* * *

 **AN: Hello! Sorry, it has been a while since I've updated. Thanks for the continued support though! This chapter is okay by my standards, but I don't know how to make it better soooo...Yeah. Sorry. Next chapter will be better for sure.**

 **Also, I know I'm still just writing character's reactions. There will be some fun action in the future, I promise. Bear with me for the next several chapters. (Although, I feel like most of you enjoy reading this story for the reactions :)**

 **Thanks for your support!**


	8. Food and Duty

"Typical. The one time you said you'd pay for the food is the one time you end up not having to pay at all." Sakura grumbled slightly. Her sensei always had the tendency to disappear when the prospect of bills came up.

The silver-haired shinobi peered up from the novel he was reading, "That's not my fault, Sakura."

The two shinobi sat at one of the private back booths of the restaurant, waiting for their food. Ayame, now the owner of the restaurant, had excitedly sat them down and gave them their menus, declaring that it was on the house because of Sakura's miraculous return. As much as she was grateful for Ayame's generosity, a part of Sakura wanted Kakashi to actually treat her to something.

Despite having a private back booth, the pair still drew attention to themselves from civilians and shinobi alike. They all seemed to be watching. Sakura dismissed it as admiration for Kakashi the legendary Copy Ninja and the Sixth Hokage of Konoha.

Ha. Her lazy sensei, the Sixth Hokage. She was surprised that Konoha was still standing.

She studied the man across from her. He had grown older as was expected. More wrinkles here and there, but he still looked young. His body seemed relaxed, but to her trained eye she could see the stiffness in his posture, the slight twitch of his hands ready to grab a kunai at the moment of danger. His black eyes were alert and aware despite the fact that he was reading his book. Wait. Two black eyes. What happened to his Sharingan?

Kakashi heard her unspoken question, "Lost it in the battle with Madara. Naruto somehow replaced it with my original eye."

Her face contorted in confusion, "How is that possible?"

He chuckled, "I think you'll have to ask, Naruto."

There was a lot that she had missed in the conclusion of the war. She made a mental note to ask later at a more secure location. Speaking of location, her gaze shifted to the place they were eating at. The restaurant had really grown since the last time she'd been there. The image of a tiny ramen stall that could barely serve 15 customers was replaced with the current five star building with all the new technological advances. Yet, another change to add to her list. Over to their right was a television set that was reporting something about a transcontinental railroad that would connect the five shinobi villages.

"Ichiraku really has developed, huh?"

"Hmm," Kakashi lazily drawled, "I suppose so."

The conversation ended there. Silence fell upon them. Kakashi marked his place and set his book down on the table. His experienced eyes piercing into her soul, giving her his undivided attention. Something that was rarely given to her in her genin days. Something that she had craved for. Yet, now that she had it. She found that she didn't exactly like it.

They hadn't address the elephant in the room, yet and the silence and attention made Sakura unnerved. She nervously fiddled with the new red armband tied around her left arm.

Luckily, Ayame skipped in with their food. "Okay! Two hot Miso Ramen Speciality for you guys." She set them down gracefully. "Anything else?"

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head with a smile. "No, thank you, Ayame-san."

Warm and welcoming steam rose from her bowl, wafting the wonderful scent of ramen at Sakura. Even though it wasn't her favorite food in the world, anything was better than the soldier pills they had to eat in the war. She snapped her chopsticks in two, and began mixing soy sauce and some spices in her dish.

"Sakura."

His voice was firm and authoritative, absolute. His casual tone foregone and in its place an almost threatening one. The sudden change caused her body to stiffen. Her eyes snapped to attention.

She set her chopsticks down. "Kaka-sensei." She returned, her tone just as even.

Her fingers twitched in the direction of her own kunai pouch. She did find it suspicious that Kakashi's first response wasn't to attack her. She'd thought she needed to fight to prove her validity. Instead, the Sixth Hokage had smiled and invited her to lunch. Was he really going to attack her now? Instinctively, she glanced around the room. Silently noticing that some of the civilians had shifted their positions and if she looked hard enough a glint of steel showed underneath their cloaks. Undercover Shinobi. She mused. The visible shinobi continued to casually eat, but their rigid posture gave them away.

Smart. Rather than attack her on the spot, lure her into a place with several intentionally placed shinobi to lower the risk of her escape. The "civilians" and shinobi weren't staring at them because Kakashi was a famous Hokage. It was because she was the target.

And here she was just wanting to eat her ramen.

Sakura laughed, "I must say, Sensei. I wasn't expecting to be surrounded by ten chunin and five undercover jonin."

The way his eyes widened told Sakura that he didn't expect her to notice and that her suspicions were correct.

"I'm just taking some precautions, Sakura." He sounded like someone who had been tricked too many times. His eyes suddenly looked tired and weary. "I really want to believe it's you, but the safety of the village comes first."

"Well, it's a good thing Naruto actually thought ahead." The pink-haired jonin reached into her medical pouch. Suddenly, all the shinobi unveiled their weapons, ready to throw the sharp projectiles at her if she made a move. She promptly raised her hands in the air. "Woah, Woah! I'm just reaching for a scroll, alright?"

The shinobi looked to Kakashi, who in turn nodded his head. They went back to their original positions.

Sakura quickly dug through her pouch and grabbed an official-looking scroll. She handed it to Kakashi who unraveled it.

 **DATE: August 21, XXXX**

 **I, Uzumaki Naruto, the Seventh Hokage of Konoha declare that Haruno Sakura is reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha. I confirm that Haruno Sakura is alive and order all Konoha shinobi to abandon any capture and interrogation procedures as the said person has already passed all tests given to her, considering the validity and reliability of her person.**

 **JUST ACCEPT IT ALRIGHT! BELIEVE IT!**

 **Signed,**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **The Seventh Hokage**

 **P.S Please ignore the ramen stains.**

It sure sounded like Naruto. But he couldn't eliminate the fact that the scroll could be forged. There was one way to find out.

Kakashi sent some of his chakra through the document. If the scroll was legitimate, then the personal stamp of the Seventh Hokage would appear in response to his chakra. Sure enough, Naruto's seal reacted and became visible.

Before he could say a word. The Hokage's advisor busted through the doors. Several pairs of eyes fell on him, but the Nara ignored all of them except one.

"Sakura!"

The urgency of his voice concerned her. "Shikamaru? Wha-"

"No time to explain. Ino needs your help. C'mon meet me at the hospital as soon as possible." As soon as he came, he left.

Sakura glanced solemnly at her still untouched ramen. It looked like duty called her away from a nice meal again.

A scroll was suddenly chucked at her. Reflexively, Sakura's hand reached out and caught it before it smacked her in the face. She glared in annoyance at her sensei. You were aiming at my face!

Kakashi only smiled in response and ruffled her hair once more, "Go, Sakura. We'll catch up later." He stood, his ramen bowl already empty-When did he pull down his mask to eat? He hesitated for a moment, then suddenly pulled her in for an uncharacteristic hug. "Welcome home, Sakura...For real this time."

Sakura's face lit up, and she grinned. "You owe me another lunch meet, and next time try not to bring extra shinobi with you."

The Sixth Hokage laughed.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the hospital a few minutes later-thankfully the hospital still resided at the same location as she remembered- she wasn't expecting such an emotional reception. Sure, she had worked there for countless of hours during her apprenticeship with Tsunade and everyone there respected her skills as a medic, but she wasn't expecting all the staff to miss her that much.

"S-sakura..Sakura-sama!" Ami, the receptionist sobbed. Several of the other doctors and nurses who worked alongside Sakura sixteen years ago cried as well. Tears comically dripping down their faces. Ami tackled Sakura into a hug.

Sakura sheepishly grinned, "Aah, Ami-san, don't cry. It's okay."

Kai, one of Sakura's assistants, a doctor now, joined Ami in squeezing Sakura, his old mentor, to death.

"Kai!" Sakura barked. The force of his tackle made her lose her balance and the three of them crashed on the sanitary floor.

Several of the new doctors and nurses just stood there whispering amongst themselves.

"Is that Sakura-sama? The apprentice who surpassed Tsunade-sama herself?"

"It can't be can it? I thought she died."

"Amazing!"

Sakura ignored the whispers and gently pushed her friends off her. "Ami, Kai, as much as I love to stay and catch up, I heard that I need to heal Ino."

"Sakura!"

The crowd parted for their superior, the head of the hospital. Her heels rhythmically clicking on the tiled floor. She stopped at the human pile on her hospital floor.

"What are you all standing here for? Get back to work!"

The staff parted quickly even Kai and Ami scuffled out and returned to their post, leaving Sakura alone with a familiar face.

Sakura pushed herself off the floor, and found herself face to face with one of the scariest faces she had ever seen.

"S-shizune-san." Sakura stuttered, addressing her senior apprentice. "I-I'm back." The face Shizune was making was void of emotion. Sakura herself had only seen it once when Tsunade refused to do any paperwork and insisted on drinking the whole night. Needless to say, Tsunade's sake was tossed out the window and Tsunade was forced to do double the paperwork.

The black haired girl didn't move nor did she look surprised. In fact, if Sakura didn't know any better it looked like Shizune was expecting her. Shizune's eyes flickered to Sakura's diamond seal on her forehead.

They stood there. In a stalemate. Neither moving.

Then, Shizune moved.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura yelled quickly, hoping her plea placated the beast within.

Shizune didn't attack her like she expected. Instead, Sakura found herself wrapped in a hug.

And then promptly pulled towards one of the hospital rooms.

"Aah! Shizune-san!" Sakura tried to tug her hand free from the older kunoichi's grip, but it was too strong. Deciding not to use her chakra enhanced strength, Sakura opted to be pretty much dragged along.

"Naruto informed me of your arrival." Shizune informed, answering why she wasn't surprised at her fellow pupil's appearance. "But we'll talk later, Sakura. The patient comes first."

They were heading towards section D of the hospital. Her green eyes narrowed as she knew this corridor to be part of the trauma recovery center.

On the right side of them were tall green lockers. Shizune motioned to one of them. "You know the procedure."

Sakura did what she was told. She took off her kunai and medical pouch, storing them in the locker. She untied her old-scratched forehead protector and placed it gently on top of her pouches. This was to prevent any unstable patients from grabbing a weapon from their medic and intentionally hurt themselves.

When she was finished, Sakura followed Shizune as she led them through the corridor. As they continued walking, Sakura started to hear hysterical sobbing along with several voices trying to soothe the person

Inside one of the rooms came an anguished, and strangled cry, a plea. "SAKURA!"

In response, Sakura sprinted to the room where she heard the cry.

She threw the door open. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Ino…"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In my mind, Shizune is actually the one who strikes fear in Tsunade's and Sakura's hearts when Shizune is furious so I gave Shizune that power.**

 **Feedback is appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Illusions and Reality

Sakura's medic mode emerged at the sight of her injured friend.

Upon her arrival, the two nurses, who had previously tried to soothe the Yamanaka, snapped to attention, waiting for further instructions from the ranking medic present.

"Sakura," called Shizune who appeared seconds later, "you forgot this." She threw her a lab coat.

Catching it, Sakura slipped her arms into the sleeves, "Thanks, Shizune-san. You two," she addressed the nurses, "could you stand by near the door? I want to see if we can resolve this without an injection." Injections, while effective, were a last resort due to the negative effects of the medicine afterward. Many patients risked addiction to drugs and depression. They wouldn't have a panic attack for a while after; however, Sakura argued the medicine just created a worser problem to deal with latter.

The two nurses nodded and moved towards the back of the room. Shizune excused herself out, wishing Sakura luck in the process.

The door closed shut.

Sakura immediately was on her knees, making herself low to the ground to appear less of a threat. She slowly crawled towards her disheveled friend on the ground. She frowned as she analyzed her friend's disheveled appearance. Ino had her back pressed against the wall, her hands covering her face, her flowing blonde locks knotted. The pink-haired shinobi's frown deepened when she noticed spots of dark red blood on her old friend's clothes. She reached out, her hands glowing in vibrant healing green, gently clasping the blonde's shoulders.

"Ino."

* * *

Everything felt wrong.

There was too much. Too little.

Voices. "You're a Failure!"

Darkness, pitch black. Where was everyone? She couldn't breathe. She was drowning. She's dying. Surrounded. _Father. Asuma. Sakura._

"Useless!"

"Weak!"

"Unwanted!"

No. Stop. She choked. Stop. Please.

Everything was screaming. She just wanted, no, _needed_ it to stop.

 _"Ino."_

Something whispered. Gentle. Calm. Who was that?

"Reject!"

"Unloved!"

"Pathetic!"

She whimpered again.

"You left me to die!"

"Murderer!"

" _Ino."_

That voice. Gentle. Who? Where? Where are you? The words burned in her throat. She couldn't breathe. Too much. Too much. Stop. Stop!

"Disgrace!"

 _"I'm here. Open your eyes, Ino. Come home."_

Open? Had she closed them?

 _"Come on. Open your eyes."_

Light.

* * *

It was a field of flower filled with countless yellow poppies blanketing the green carpet below her. A warm summer breeze passed her by, caressing the thin green blades.

Ino blinked.

She blinked again.

Her panic and desperation slowly crawled back within her replaced by peace and serenity. She took a deep breath. _Breathe._ She told herself. _Just breathe._

Needing distraction, she surveyed her surroundings, taking in the trees, the birds. Noticing a yellow poppy beside her, She picked it gently, taking it in her hands. She turned the flower over in her palm. _Poppies can symbolize restful sleep, peace in death, consolation of a loss, remembering the fallen in various wars and conflicts._

"Hmm, really? I didn't know that."

Ino whisked her head upward towards the voice. Her vision clouded with tears at the sight against her will. It was her. It was her friend. Her friend as she remembered her to be with kindness mixed with determination in her eyes and gentleness woven into her features. _Like she always had._

Sakura motioned to the ground, "Mind if I sit down?"

Ino said nothing as she watched her friend move to sit next to her.

The Yamanaka observed the pink-haired girl, who now was scrutinizing the yellow poppy in Ino's hands. She was wearing a white lab coat as if she just had finished her hospital shift. She waited for her companion to transform into the haunted, blood-stained corpse that she'd come to know. For the serene fields of flowers to transform into that forsaken battlefield drenched in blood and bodies.

Nothing happened.

The world remained peaceful.

Ino wiped the treacherous tears from her eyes. _It's not her. It's not._ She remind herself. It's that awful mind of hers again. She needed to leave, now. Leave while she still could. Why torture herself with this? With false hopes and crushed realities? Of things that could never be again.

Her hands twitched to form the release sign, but froze when she made the mistake of looking back. _Like she always did._

There her friend sat. Concern etched on her features. Ready to help if needed. Ready to listen if called. Ready to stand between Death and her friends if the situation arose.

And she _did_. Fury bubbled to the surface and Ino clenched her fists. Thoughts of escape consumed by rage. Because her friend was just so _stupid._ She and her _stupid_ selflessness went and got her _killed._

Anger simmered into guilt and sorrow. Because she knew the choice her friend was face with. Somebody was going to die and it was not going to be her friends. And if Ino was there she would have done the same thing.

Hinata lived. Naruto lived. Sakura died.

She could feel her friend's worried gaze upon her and that twisted something inside her because, in reality, Sakura was dead. She was gone. And the dead didn't _feel._

 _I'm sorry._ She wanted to say. _I'm so sorry._ She wasn't even there when she died. And she couldn't even _find_ her body. The coffin burried empty. What kind of a friend was she? _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ She tries to say. The words lodge in her throat. The desire to escape emerges again. She has to-

A hand grabs her own. It's calloused from punching countless enemies twice her size. It's smooth from healing countless allies from the brink of death. But that's not what Ino focuses on.

Her hand is warm.

Ino's resolve breaks. Why not stay? Because, here, in her mind, Sakura is alive, whole, and **bloodless.** The Sakura that she remembered in the short eighteen years of life that Ino had known her. Not the tormented corpse that haunted Ino for the past sixteen years. This was a good memory. She could relish in it just a bit longer.

She gave a mirthless laugh. The irony. She'd spent so long trying to flee from her dreams and memories, only to succumb to one.

She squeezed the hand tightly and tried to keep the distress out of her voice. "You forgot to return your lab coat again, didn't you?"

 _I'm sorry._

She must have disguised her voice well because her friend's worried gaze morphed into amusement.

"I think Tsunade-shishou has just accepted the fact that it's just mine now."

Ino tried to fall back in sync with their normal banter because this was her memory and she was going to relive it the right way before it was taken from her again.

"Only you could get away with forgetting to return equipment back to the hospital. Remember when you took those vials of poison from the toxicology lab? Shizune-san got so mad."

She whined, "Ino, you promised not to bring that up again!"

Ino found herself wistfully smiling. She held her hands out in a surrendering position. "Sorry, sorry."

 _I really am. I'm so, so sorry._

Sakura pouted, "No, you're not. Besides, I took those vials for my research. It was important! It wasn't like I was stealing them or anything. I was going to return them."

Ino half-heartedly hummed, "If you say so."

As they sat in silence, Ino realized the birds went quiet and the warm breeze ceased to blow. Some of the poppies had disappeared.

The world was morphing. Ino knew the memory was ending. The tears she tried to hold back started to cascade from her face.

 _She_ was worried again, her emerald eyes narrowed in concern. "Ino?"

 _Just say it. Maybe you'll find peace._

Ino tackled her friend into a bone-crushing hug. She willed the world to remain just for a little longer. Even if it wasn't real. Even if it was a mirage of her friend. She had to say goodbye. To get closure before it was all over. Maybe then she could finally leave behind the horrible dreams. She could be at peace.

Sakura was surprised by the abrupt hug, but returned it nevertheless. "Ino?" She asked again.

"Thank you, Sakura." Ino whispered, "Thank you for everything. I'm sorry that I wasn't there with you when you..." she choked. She couldn't even say it now, "I'm sorry. I love you."

The world around them faded.

* * *

Sakura wasn't entirely sure if using a genjutsu was a good idea. It was a normal technique to use on civilians, who couldn't tell the difference between illusion and reality. It was a bit riskier with Shinobi as they were trained to combat genjutsu since the academy. Especially in a fragile mental state, Shinobi could possibly see the genjutsu as an attack.

However, as she saw her best friend cower on the cold hospital floor, the medical ninja felt it was worth the risk. She needed to calm Ino down and return her to a more lucid state.

Making up her mind, Sakura quickly formed the hand seals for the jutsu. "Ino." She called, "Ino."

Taking her friend's hand, Sakura cast the genjutsu, a field that they used to visit as children, around them. "I'm here. Open your eyes, Ino. Come home."

When Ino opened her eyes, Sakura silently observed her reactions, making herself hidden within the genjutsu.

Ino picked up a yellow flower and examined it, absentmindedly whispering, "Poppies can symbolize restful sleep, peace in death, consolation of a loss, remembering the fallen in various wars and conflicts."

 _That was a fast recovery. Must be because she's a Yamanaka._ Sakura noted. Perhaps Ino had brought herself out of her panic attack already. She seemed aware. _Time to test the waters._ Sakura revealed herself, "Hmm, really? I didn't know that."

Shocked cerulean eyes snapped up to hers. _Good. She's responding to the environment._

They sat there in silence. Ino struggling with herself. Sakura not wanting to push her friend over the edge.

Surprising Sakura, Ino initiated conversation first. "You forgot to return your lab coat again, didn't you?"

She probably thought this was a dream or a memory. That was good. It would be easier to analyze her friend's true condition. Sakura played along, falling into their normal banter easily.

Then, Sakura made a fatal error. Genjutsu was very particular in the fact that it required a steady, constant flow of chakra to successfully fuel the illusion. She underestimated the amount of chakra required to maintain the illusion. Her chakra control slipped and the illusion did as well. She hoped Ino wouldn't notice her mistake, but she did. Sakura watched her friend's peaceful face morph into one of panic and fear. _Dang it, you just had to lose control now._ Sakura berated herself.

Ino tackled her, fiercely whispering her goodbyes.

The genjutsu was useless now. She let the world fade around them.

* * *

Ino held her breath and shut her eyes as she waited for the warmth of her friend to disappear and leave her alone again in the unforgiving darkness. Instead, the arms around her tightened their grip, holding her more securely.

She opened her eyes again and was met with the familiar white walls of the hospital room. She was in the metal ward again, wasn't she? Then, who the heck was she hugging? Out of her peripheral vision, Ino caught the sight of pink hair.

The person she was embracing chuckled, "Made a mistake with the genjutsu, sorry to worry you."

 _No._ It couldn't be. She jumped away, coming face to face with the same person in her memory. She stared in shock.

Sakura had let Ino pull away, but continued to hold her friend's hand to assure her that she was really there. If the circumstances were different, Sakura would have probably laughed at the comical face Ino was making. But the medic within her restrained herself. She addressed the two nurses once more, "We won't need an injection. But a soldier pill would be nice to boost energy. No lasting hysteria. Returned to a lucid state after initial induction. I'm going to clear her for now, but I want her under supervision. No prescriptions." One nurse scribbled down notes on the medical report. The other nurse presented Sakura with a soldier pill.

Sakura's attention shifted back to Ino. Gently taking the blonde's face with her hand, the medical ninja flicked away the several tears.

 _There was no way. There was no way. This wasn't real._ "S-sakura?" She hoarsely whispered.

The pink-haired smiled gently, her emerald eyes crinkling as they had always done when she was genuinely happy,"Here, Ino. Eat this. You're probably fatigued."

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing a panicked Sai and a dismayed Hinata.

"Sai-san! You can't just barge into-"

"Ino!" The usually stoic man rushed towards his wife. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Slightly annoyed that Sai still, after sixteen years, had a disregard for hospital rules, Sakura slightly growled at the other Team 7 member, "Sai," she stressed, "give her some space."

At her warning, he finally noticed her, his black orbs widening, "Sakura?!"

Ino looked back and forth between her husband and Sakura. "Y-you see her too?" she asked, wanting confirmation that she wasn't losing her mind as much as she already had.

Sakura squirmed a bit under both of her friend's gazes, she smiled sheepishly, "Hey."

Hinata was her saving grace. "Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-san confirmed it yesterday." The Uzumaki smilled, "Sakura's alive."

It wasn't long after that Sakura found herself in _another_ hug.

But she also found, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **HI GUYS! Let's just pretend that my last update was not a year ago lol. I'd like to say I'll update regularly but sometimes LIFE just loves to get in the way so I won't promise what I can't keep. What I can promise is that this story will never be discontinued. I will never do that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't suffer too long through my awful writing skills.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Memories of the Future

_Sixteen Years Ago..._

Tsunade Senju clenched her teeth. The paper in her hands crinkling with the sheer force she was exerting on it.

"Hokage?" inquired the Raikage. His eyebrow raised.

Now all the other Kage had their attention on the distressed blonde. The war had just ended merely two days ago, but it was necessary to overview the casualties and the injured. Solemnly and reluctantly, the Kages went over the records provided by the Medical and Logistical Division.

The scroll that Tsunade held exploded into shreds. The pieces of paper slowly drifting around the Hokage.

"Tsunade!" Aa exclaimed. What the heck did she think she was doing? They hadn't made any copies of that scroll so the medical ninja would have to count all the remaining Konoha Shinobi again. Did Tsunade want to make more work for their already war-trodden Shinobi?

"Excuse me." was all she said in response as she strood out of the large tent. Her destination already set in her mind.

"Hokage! Wha-" The Raikage rose up from his chair, but the blonde woman was already gone.

Aa fell back in his seat with a grunt, deciding that the Hokage could do whatever she wanted. The other leaders soon returned, if not a little bemused, to their work as well. Only Gaara noticed a fluttering shred of paper that slowly fell to the floor. His eyes widened. He knew that name.

 **Haruno Sakura**

* * *

Tsunade bounded towards the medical tent that she knew held Naruto in. Because if anyone knew it was Naruto. The kid had been sleeping ever since he was carried by Kakashi after his fight with the Uchiha. Any normal person would take a week to recover, but it was Naruto. Tsunade hoped, no, knew he was awake.

She aggressively flicked open the flap of the tent.

"Naruto!"

His dimmed sad blue eyes told her all she needed to know. Kakashi stood to the side of him, a hand placed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Tsunade-sama." The silver-haired jonin began wearily. He knew exactly why she's here.

 **No.**

As quickly as she came, she left, heading towards another medical tent.

"Shizune!" she yelled. She didn't have time to waste.

Shizune opened the flap of her tent just as Tsunade arrived. Her face grim.

 **No.**

"Shizune," she asked, "Where's Sakura? I need to speak with her."

Shizune sighed sadly, knowing this information would break the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, Sakura's," her breath hitched, "Sakura's gone."

 **No.**

"Whe-" her usually boisterous voice faltered. She wouldn't break down, not yet. "Where is she, Shizune?"

They both knew she wasn't asking for the person anymore.

Tears started to well in Shizune's eyes, "Missing. I sent a search team but..." They couldn't even find her. They couldn't even give her a proper funeral.

"Where?"

"The Ten-Tails battlefield."

The blonde woman was already off. Sprinting towards the location as fast as her still injured body would let her. Tears shimmering behind her.

When she arrived on the forsaken scorched field, her honey colored eyes scanned the area, frantically searching for any hint of her apprentice. Her pink hair, her green chunin vest, even her red forehead protector.

The reasonable side of Tsunade knew that if the Hyuga, keeper of the Byakugan, the eye that could see practically anything, couldn't find the pink-haired girl, then the search was futile.

 **No.**

Still, she had to try.

The more she looked, the more frustrated she became.

Her tears were falling freely now.

Here, alone in the carnage of the war, she wasn't the Hokage, the leader of the village of Konoha. She wasn't a Senju, the proud descendant of the first Hokage. She wasn't even Princess Tsunade, the "greatest" medical ninja to ever live.

She was Tsunade, the proud mentor of Sakura Haruno.

A proud mentor who Sakura Haruno was supposed to surpass. She could have. She would have.

But now, Sakura was dead.

And Tsunade was alive.

Like always.

Nawaki, Dan, Jiraiya, **Sakura.**

Hadn't she lost enough people?

 _"You know, Shishou? Do you think people would miss me if I died?" Sakura asked as she helped organize one of the various stacks of reports._

 _Tsunade glanced up from one of the reports. "Why would you bring that up, Sakura?"_

 _The pink-haired medic hummed, "Well, Ino said something the other day about how our generation was lucky that none of us had died yet. But," Tsunade waited for her apprentice to continue, "with this war. I don't think that luck will last. I was just wondering if I have done enough to be missed or if I'm still that naive little fangirl that everyone would be happy to forget." Her emerald eyes had a far-off look as she gazed outward, towards the recovering village._

 _"I would miss you."_

 _Shocked emerald eyes met sincere honey-colored ones._

 _Tsunade grunted in response to her apprentice's surprise, "What? Of course I'm going to miss you. Who's going to bring me my sake?"_

 _Used to her master covering her true emotions behind a tough facade, Sakura knew what Tsunade had just said spoke volumes. **Of course, I would miss you. You're my daughter.**_

 _"Not to mention, Naruto would be bawling his eyes out," Tsunade continued, skimming the report simultaneously._

 _Sakura chuckled, "Thanks, Shishou. You always know how to make me feel better." She returned to her task of reorganization._

 _"Sakura."_

 _This time the pink-haired medic ninja looked up from her task, "Hmm?"_

 _The Hokage slumped in her chair slightly as the weight of her years of loss and experience fell upon her, "Be careful out there, okay? I don't think I can handle another loss."_

 _The younger medic knew fragments of her master's past. Whispers from others, but she had never asked the older women about it out of respect. For Tsunade to show such vulnerability was rare._

 _"Shishou, you would handle it like you always do. Relying on the people you have left. Building a new future better than the one you had. Helping-"_

 _"Sakura, please." It was a desperate plea._

 _Sakura knew the only thing that would satisfy her mentor was with her promise."I'll be careful. I always am." she grinned, "You taught me after all!"_

Tsunade choked at the memory. _You promised, Sakura. You promised._

The Hokage fell to her knees, tilting her head skyward. The sky wasn't dark and stormy like she was expecting. It was a brilliant blue as if it was mocking her despair. She screamed. At nothing and everything.

Her curse had done its deed again.

* * *

 _Present Day..._

"We are truly indebted to you, Tsunade-sama. Thank you." The mother of the boy she had healed bowed.

The former Hokage waved her thanks off. "No need. I'm glad I could help."

The boy tugged at his mother's sleeves. He had a sparkle in his eye. "Mom, when I grow up, I want to be a medical ninja!"

The mother smiled, "That sounds wonderful, dear." She turned back to the Sannin, "Do you have a place to stay in the Land of Tea? My husband and I will be happy to accommodate you to repay you for the healing of my son."

Normally, the medical ninja would decline. A medic didn't heal others for the sake of receiving something back. But she was getting old, seventy-one this year, despite her youthful appearance. Her back could no longer handle sleeping on the ground like it used to. That was how she found herself in the home of the offering family.

The husband, Dasuke that was his name, poured Tsunade some tea while his wife prepared dinner. "I'm honored that the Fifth Hokage let us offer you a place for the night. But, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to the Land of Tea?"

The blonde took the steaming cup in her hands, "Well, I've been overseeing the progress of hospitals in the other nations." She took a sip, "This is probably going to be the last trip I can make."

Despite knowing absolutely nothing of the ninja world, the tea maker gasped, "Surely not! You're the best medical ninja in the world. Who's going to take your place?"

Tsunade continued to sip her tea, "My apprentice, Shizune, of course." While Shizune was a great medical ninja, the last Sannin couldn't help but remember an even greater one. One that was sure to master all her techniques and excell at all the things that Shizune was just unable to achieve. _She_ would have gone further than even her or Shizune.

She sighed. She was getting old. It was time.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Today's Memorial Day here in America so,**

 **This chapter is dedicated to those who gave the ultimate sacrifice for our freedom and liberty, to those who have served and are serving their country, and to the family and friends of these brave soldiers.**

 **Thank you for all your service and sacrifice!**


End file.
